Edges, Conflicts, and Limits
by Xoplex
Summary: A crew by the name of "Alpha Squad" consists of 4 memebers: Xoplex, Luke, Anthony, and Flash. They are a crew of mercenaries that are not considered on either side of the war between Venom and Corneria. View chapter 1 for full detail.


Author's note: This is the beginning of my story hope it all goes ok ^-^

Well anyways, let me paint the main picture out for you. A crew by the name of "Alpha Squad" consists of our 4 main characters: Xoplex, Luke, Anthony, and Flash. They are a crew of mercenaries who are not considered in either side of the war between Venom and Corneria. Having to face battles from both sides, they try to find out which side they belong on. Using teamwork, friendship, instincts, and skills; the team will have to sort out their differences and work as one to be known.

Well I hope this gives everyone a heads-up on what they are about to read ^-^

Please either message me or give reviews to this story, they help me out a lot. If there are any mistakes I am making please tell me in the reviews or message me because this is my first time doing this and I could use all the help I can get. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I liked typing it.

Ok so here is the first chapter, it's not going to have much action in it because it's more of an introductory to the pilots and their ships.

Ok so here it goes! ACTION

000

The excitement was welling up in him like a balloon. He couldn't believe what he had just done, for the husky had finally done what he has been dreaming to do for months. He had just beaten the toughest pilot in Lylat. He was the champion now. No one would look down on him anymore. This was his glory moment. The moment he only has in dreams.

"Wait, no not again."

The husky had just woke up and looked around him as he sat up. Realizing it had been a dream, a dream he has had every night for months.

"Ugh forget it Xoplex, you will never be the champion of Lylat" he muttered to himself.

The husky had then looked at the clock.

'8:32, well Anthony should be up, he always wakes up at 8:00 to give his fighter a fresh coat of wax' He thought to himself.

The husky got out of bed, took a quick shower, and then got into his flight suit and put his white jacket over it.

Xoplex was 5.5 feet tall and had gray and white fur; he also had astonishing golden eyes, which were very rare for huskies. He was very daring as he has been told many times by his teammates, not afraid to accept a challenge, and always ready for a fight with any enemys.

The husky made his way down the hall to the command post where he was greeted by the ships chief robot TCL4. Whose short name was TC.

"Good morning, sir" the robot said in a static voice.

"You to TC, I'm going to have Luke take a look at your speaker later, it's very static.

"Yes sir"

The robot then whirred around back to the controls and resumed monitoring them.

The husky then turned to the window that over looked the hanger. There he saw Anthony sitting on a chair nodding his head back and forth as he listened to his IPod.

Anthony was a hawk who was 6 feet tall and had brown feathers with a red marks that ran down the side of his head. He was an excellent pilot but sometimes a bit over his head when it came to fights with other ships. He didn't like taking orders from anyone and he usually made TC bring him beverages even if the cooler was 2 feet away from him. The husky had told him many times that TC was not a butler bot. But the avian usually just belched after drinking his soda to show he really didn't care. The husky and him went to the same flight school at the same age and they used to show off to their colleagues with their amazing skill and usually got into trouble for dangerous stunts they used to perform while flying. Like flying real low to the ground while there were people on it and wing riding on each others fighters. Even though the avian was somewhat stubborn, he was irreplaceable.

The husky then turned around and headed for the kitchen, where he grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

He had finished eating it and decided to go watch some TV until the entire crew woke up, after all its was the weekend and usually things were quiet on weekends. Therefore, him as the captain, allowed them to sleep in on weekends.

As he made his way to the lounge he had noticed Flash was already awake and was eating a bowl of cereal while watching cartoons.

The husky had chuckled to himself as he thought 'Of course, count on Flash to act like a child in the middle of a war'

Infact, Flash nearly is a child. Flash was a young chimp that was 5.0 feet tall, he had light brown fur and dark brown hair. Flash was fresh out of the Cornerian Flight Academy and was already put into the Cornerian Air Forces. After about 3 months of just patrolling a part of space with no activity going on, the young chimp grew bored and wanted action. While the husky's crew was randomly cruising around that area, the chimp saw this as his chance to see some action. He pleaded to come with the crew. He showed the crew his skills and they were astounded, at such a young age he was better than most the pilots in Lylat. They accepted his request and Flash became apart of the Alpha Squad.

The husky decided not to distract the chimp from his cartoons and head back to the hanger to check up on things.

On his way down to the hanger he ran into Luke who was standing in the hallway looking down into a piece of paper.

"Hey Luke, what do you have there?' the husky asked.

"Oh hey there Xoplex, you mean this?" The chameleon pointed at the paper. "This is the crossword puzzle I picked up at our stop to Finchina for refueling. Ack it's been driving me crazy! I can't get this final question its asking!

"What is it?"

"It says 'what is the hottest material in Lylat?' I say it's Solar but it doesn't fit in the boxes!"

The husky thought about it for a second before realizing that Luke should have known this because it was related to his answer.

"Luke even you should have known this! It's Idonite.

"Wait where have I heard this before"

"Luke, Idonite is what Solar is made up of."

The chameleon face palmed himself as he realized how close he was to the answer.

"Of course it's Idonite! Ugh I need to get some breakfast; I've been clueless to the easiest of questions!

The chameleon then changed directions and headed toward the kitchen.

Luke was a chameleon that was 5.3 feet tall and had light green skin all over him. He also went to the same flight school as Anthony and Xoplex went to, although he wasn't the greatest pilot, he knew every fighter inside and out. He could be in a room with every part of a fighter dismantled, give him a day and you would have a fully functional fighter ready to go. He met Xoplex and Anthony during their time at flight school. They were amazed at the chameleon's knowledge about fighters. They quickly became friends and before competitions at the Academy, he would give Xoplex and Anthony info about the opponent's fighters, helping them to win easier. Even though he was cold blooded, he was probably the friendliest chameleon in the galaxy.

The husky then decided to check on Anthony in the hanger. While he went down the lift to the hanger, he saw that Anthony and his fighter were gone.

"Where is Anthony? He usually tells me when he is going out."

Right when he was thinking of the answer he saw the two mechanic bots in the corner of the hanger apparently working on something.

"Hey JC and PJ! Where did Anthony fly off too?" The husky asked the two mechanic bots.

JC and PJ were two mechanic bots that worked on the CroZone.(The main vessel the team uses as their ship) Both of the mechanic bots were a dark swampy colored green, and had red glowing eyes. JC was short for "JCE6" and PJ was short for "PJYL3". Both of the bots have had major modification from Luke, which made them one of the fastest dual repair team in Lylat.

The bots twirled around on their wheels and were nervous about the question.

"Anthony …eeeerr… flew off without telling anyone, he just told us to open the hanger door and well then he…. just took off." Said JC.

The husky stood there and thought to himself 'Why did Anthony take off? There were no invaders anywhere on radar and the ship had already stocked up on food and beverages on their stop on Finchina.'

The husky then went up to the control room curious to find Anthony's ship.

"TC, I want you to get a visual on Anthony's ship and where it is heading. The husky ordered the chief.

"Right away sir."

The robot pressed some button and then a radar screen popped up showing Anthony's fighter and its direction of flight.

"Where is he heading TC?"

"Titania sir."

'This is bad' the husky said to himself, 'there only a bunch of no good bandits there waiting to ambush anyone, we have to go help him on whatever he is doing.'

"TC tell everyone to meet me in the hanger and tell PJ and JC to prep our fighters for takeoff!"

And end!

Well that was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. I will be coming out with chapter 2 after I have a little character chapter, which means it will be about the pilots and their fighters, so you have a idea of what is going on.

Ok so the action will really start in chapter 2 because chapter 1 was the setup.


End file.
